


On The Edge

by halfpastten



Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [9]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Double Anal Penetration (Kinda), Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 15:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpastten/pseuds/halfpastten
Summary: Jason might be a bit nervous about this, but his Sceptile Leafy makes sure he enjoys it thoroughly, despite the risks involved.
Relationships: Jukain | Sceptile/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pokemon Smut Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615384
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

Jason sucked in a breath, his face heating up despite him trying to will it down. Leaning his forehead against the cool mirror, he muffled a moan with one hand, the other trying and failing to search for purchase before he pressed it against the wall. It was crowded in the changing room with just the two of them here, and he could feel the heat radiating from the Sceptile standing close behind him, caging him in with both arms extended beside his head.

"Leafy," he hissed in warning, shuffling his feet as much as he could. Outside of the changing room, with nothing but a curtain separating them, he could hear noises of other shoppers walking past, either to go find a free room to try on new clothes or to leave the section with their purchases in hand. He gasped again when dexterous vines climbed up his legs and under the shorts he wore, warm and smooth on his skin, forcing his legs apart. Leafy nuzzled his neck, his tongue burning hot on Jason's ear, sucking on his lobe. Jason bit his lips, swallowing an aroused moan and pushed against the sturdy body pressed against his back. "Someone will hear us," he whispered, half afraid and half excited. Leafy only snickered and licked his ear again, his vines crawling up his thighs underneath the clothing, holding him firmly in place. More latched onto Jason's body, causing heat to pool in his stomach and cock, which twitched in growing interest. It was utterly unfair - Jason loved it when Leafy would bind him like that, but to do it here, in such a public place...

He pressed his hand against his mouth, his breath hitching up when the vines in his pants split up, one wiggling between his arse cheeks, the other one wrapping itself around his half-hard cock. Thrusting his hips forward, it took all he had to not moan loudly. He wriggled in Leafy's grasp and felt the pressure of his cock brushing against his arse easily enough, which sent pleasant tingles up and down his spine. His Sceptile was definitely horny and ready to fuck him there and then, despite the people outside. He giggled against his hand, shaking his head. "You're impossible."

"Sceptile," Leafy answered and he could _hear_ the grin in his voice. Hands started to roam Jason's chest and belly and slipped underneath his shirt and upwards. When he found Jason's hardened nipples, the Sceptile rubbed them gently with his thumbs before pulling at them, making Jason bite his lips once more. Again Leafy snickered, sending additional vines up Jason's arms to pull his hands together and above his head. Two twisted themselves to a braid and brushed Jason's lips, which parted easily enough to suck suggestively on the tips of the vines, making Leafy growl in appreciation.

It was a familiar game between them, ever since they started their sexual relationship. He'd been seventeen when he caught the wild Grovyle, and nearly eighteen when they started comforting each other during Jason's travels for the Gym Batches. Back then they had been simply fumbling along after seeking warmth from each other in one particular night, and from then on it only went further, despite the many taboos that put a nasty stigma onto anyone feeling more than friendship for their Pokemon. Not that Jason really cared - he loved Leafy, even after three years of them being together. And despite their first proper fuck having been awkward and fumbling, they had kept going at it, growing their trust in each other while exploring their feelings and desires for each other. They simply matched in every way: Leafy loved to fuck him as much as Jason loved to feel his Pokemon deep inside; Leafy loved to bind him down and Jason _adored_ it to give up control when usually it was him to make decisions.

This, however, was the first time Leafy urged him for sex in public, and Jason was still not sure if he really was into it or not, although the feel of Leafy's throbbing cock pressed against his clothed arse was pretty enticing.

Better yet was the rounded tip of a vine pressing and prodding his puckered entrance, and the twisted ones slow-fucking his mouth. He closed his eyes, relaxing into the tight hold his Sceptile had on him. It was hard not to flinch at each new voice he heard and he kept being hyperaware of the movements of the other shoppers around them. It didn't affect his libido, though - his cock had grown fully, a vine wrapped around the whole length of his shaft, making his shorts really uncomfortable in its restrictions. He tried to rut forward and wasn't surprised when Sceptile stopped him with his grip, twisting his nipples a bit harder.

Jason shuddered, feeling the sting from head to toe and loving every bit of it. His head fell to the side, exposing a length of his neck for Sceptile to lick and bite on, which he swiftly did. It was sweet, slow torture that got even better due to the burn Jason felt when the vine finally pushed past his hole. Only a bit of slick lube from their previous coupling was left, barely enough to help the way in, but Jason preferred it that way, to feel the stretch Sceptile caused, every inch of it. The vine was a thin one, no more than a thumb's girth, but it was moving around like a snake, prodding and rubbing against his walls and leaving heat behind.

There was no other way but to admire Leafy's patience, the way he simply held him, playing with his bodies without venting his own needs - the only thing Leafy did for his own sake was to press his cock against Jason, and even then he didn't rut against him. He knew that later on Leafy would get his fill, but not yet. Now, he was simply pleasing his Trainer, coiling the vine in his arse to thicken it before shoving it even deeper into his body.

Jason let out a muffled whine, clenching around the cheeky intruder. His breath is heavy and with his mouth kept open by the twisted vines, saliva was drooling down his chin and neck. Swallowing harshly, he tried to keep focused on keeping silent, but every move and touch from his Sceptile threatened to break his concentration. All he wanted was Leafy to finally take him, to press him against the mirror and have his way with-

"Sir, is everything alright?"

His eyes popped open and he went rigid. Behind him, Leavy went silent as well, the vines and his hands stopped moving. Letting go of the vines in his mouth, Jason hastily licked his lips. "Its- everything's okay," he replied a bit hoarsely, swallowing yet again, his heart pounding in his breast.

"Oh, well. Excuse the interruption then. If you need any help, feel free to call for an employee."

They waited with bated breaths until the steps from the male employee faded out. There were still people talking close by, but now Jason felt exposed. To be caught like this would be disastrous - people like him weren't tolerated, after all. They would say that he took advantage of Leafy, that he was practically raping his Sceptile when his feelings were mutual. He leaned his head back against the mirror and closed his eyes. They had to stop, they couldn't continue, this was a mistake...

But Leafy didn't think so. Pressing close, he nuzzled and kissed Jason's neck in an effort to comfort his panicked Trainer. His hands roamed gently over his chest, warm and strong and steady. Sucking in a breath, Jason leaned against him, taking in the warmth and comfort his Sceptile gave him, the feeling of his vines all around his limbs secure and familiar. For a few minutes, they simply leaned against each other and Jason let Leafy calm down his nerves. He didn't move the coiled vine in his arse at all until the mood turned back on track and Jason grew hard yet again under those gentle hands and kisses.

"Leafy," he sighed, turning his head to press his lips against the red jaw of the Pokemon. For a moment, Leafy tightened his grip on him, pulling him close. Then his hand wandered down to grope his hard cock and pull down the shorts and boxers he wore. The slick, hot pressure of Leafy's cock against his arse was beautiful and Jason couldn't help but buck his hips back when the coil was pulled out of his hole, slow and utterly torturous. But it was soon replaced with something far better - the bulbous cockhead of his Pokemon, thick and rounded and so much thicker than any vine Leafy could control. Jason started to breathe in and out, forcing his body to relax as the Sceptile pressed against his hole, stretching him with a delicious burn. The rounded head was followed by a rigged shaft that thickened out around the middle before thinning a bit where it met the base, and Leafy slid easily in after his head plopped beyond the puckered entrance of his trainer.

Jason was well-accustomed to Leafy's girthy length, loving every inch of it. The rigged texture and bulbous head were perfect in every way, teasing and rubbing his walls in all the right places. It was the only cock he'd ever had in him, the only cock he'd ever sucked and stroked and worshipped. Clamping down when Leafy was fully sheathed inside Jason, he caused the Sceptile to shudder, the cock to twitch. For a few seconds, they rested like this, enjoying the feeling of being connected. And then Leavy started to move.

During their years together, Leafy and Jason had tried out many ways of pleasure. There were times where Leafy would fuck him slow and steady for hours, letting him feel the weight of his body while kissing him senseless. There were even rare times when Jason wished to take over, where he would ride Leafy's cock to his heart's contents. And then there were times like these when Leafy had spend most of his patience during their foreplay and was now showing his strength with long, precise thrusts, knowing very well just where Jason's sweet spot was. Having this rounded cockhead hitting his prostate in quick succession had Jason's head swimming with pleasure, and if it wasn't for Leafy gagging him with more vines, he'd have screamed out loud despite the people outside. It got only _worse_ when he felt a vine pushing its way into him as well, wrapping around the rigged cock of its owner and adding more pressure and texture to each thrust.

As it was, the squelching sounds of this throbbing, wrapped cock pistoning in and out of his arse were already sounding so obscene and _loud_. Surely someone had to hear them? Both tried to be silent, their ragged breaths muffled as Leafy was pressing his snout against Jason's neck and Jason himself had his mouth securely covered. But there was still the slapping of skin against skin, the rustling of clothing and veins and sharp intakes of air through the nose that was so obvious to Jason's ears.

Yet, nobody came to see what was going on. Minutes of furious, silent fucking passed. The growing risk of them being discovered only added to the intensity of the act. At some point, Leafy's thrusts grew more erratic - the Sceptile was bucking without any rhythm into his arse, and it was obvious that he was about to cum. One warm hand wrapped itself around Jason's cock and jerked him off, causing the young man to throw his head back and thrust his hips forward as he came, spurting his creamy semen against the mirror he was leaning on. His body clamped all over Leafy's cock, and with a final, frantic rut, the Sceptile released his spunk into the clenching arse.

Jason fell against the mirror, a delirious giggle blurting out between his ragged breaths. He felt the cum dripping out of his arse when Leafy pulled himself out, but before he could make a soft comment there were yet again steps coming close.

"Sir, you've been in there for a long while now," the employee from before called with suspicion in his voice. Jason jumped and pulled his shorts up while Leafy went back into his Pokeball, throwing a last smirk in Jason's direction. Cheeky bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really digging this pair, so there might be more in store with them.  
> And yes, I know that Sceptile can't learn Vine Whip, but I adore him and I wanted to add the bondage/tentacle theme, so meh.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	2. Chapter 2

A low, soft moan escaped Jason's lips as Leafy rocked into him. His legs were wrapped around the Sceptile's hips, feet crossed right above the tail, his arms bound to the headboard of his childhood bed with warm and smooth vines. It was dark in the room and deep night outside, and his parent's house was silent, everyone asleep but him and his partner, who was laying on top of him, buried balls-deep inside his arse, pulling and pushing his twitching cock in a slow, agonizing pace. Leafy was panting hard - he'd been at this for a good time now, fucking his human with all the care and patience Jason deserved, keeping him snugly bound. He loved doing this, showing his human just how much Leafy loved him with kisses and touches and his cock.

He knew that Jason was nervous, what with them being in his old home, visiting his parents, but Leafy found it rather exciting, and he knew that Jason did so, too. When they'd gone into bed, Jason had actually joked about them doing it here, and when Leafy had spooned against him, he'd smelled the arousal of his human, acting on it. It had taken the Sceptile some time to get Jason comfortable enough, peppering kisses over his neck and back before starting to massage the tense body, but like always, Jason opened up to him in a way that made it impossible for Leafy to not fuck him. He'd always been like that for Leafy, so responsive and loving.

Dipping down for a kiss, clumsy because of their differences despite years of training, he relished in tasting his human, running his tongue along the roof of Jason's mouth, prodding against the slippery, small tongue. His human was oddly delicate, like most humans were, and it never stopped exciting Leafy. He could break him so easily, they both knew it. And yet, Jason always had trusted him with his safety and well-being, had left himself vulnerable and open for his Sceptile.

Leafy pressed on, pushing his cock fully into Jason's wonderfully hot arse. He felt him clenching around his length, his walls milking him with each move they made together. He deepened the kiss, feeling the muffled groan Jason made, and rocked just a tiny bit harder into him, chasing the heat and tightness like he always did. It caused the bed to creak slightly and Jason to stiffen underneath him, but Leafy kept going, running his hands over the smooth skin of his partner, keeping him in place. He wouldn't stop this, not until Jason told him so, and he knew that Jason wouldn't. Not yet, anyway, not with his parents fast asleep only a couple of doors away.

The thought made Leafy giddy. He knew of that ridiculous notion that Pokemon and Humans couldn't do these kinds of things. That it was practically raping the Pokemon; as if Leafy didn't have any choice in this. He knew very well of other Trainers, both male and female, who were fucking their Pokemon. Pokemon didn't really care about keeping it a secret between themselves. The whole thing added a sweet risk to it, however. Not that he'd let them be caught, but Jason was so cute when he was nervous, trying to keep himself silent. Leafy admired that - his human was usually _very_ vocal, especially in his begging for more.

Humming into the kiss, Leafy rocked forward again, making the bed creak and his Jason shudder. His human was close to cumming, promising the Sceptile some sweet time thrusting into his spasming body, and he looked very much forward to it. It would probably cause more noises, though, when Jason started to writhe in pleasure on the old bed. Too many, even. He thought about it for a moment before sending out more vines, wrapping them carefully around Jason's whole body - his arms and neck, his torso and waist and around his legs, securing them in their place around Sceptile's hips. He could hear Jason's sweet gasp and lastly put his own arms around his human's body, lifting him up as he climbed to his knees.

It was a delicate balance act to keep Jason in the horizontal without touching the bed. His human likely didn't know that, but controlling his vines like this was something Leafy had trained long hours for, so not to accidentally hurt his Trainer. His mastery was as good as ever now, his use almost instinctive - Vine Whip was one of his strongest attacks _because_ he had worked on complete control, a skill he was proud of. Especially when it allowed him to fuck Jason while his body hovered above the bed, making it possible to use harder thrusts.

His human whined before pressing his lips shut and threw his head back. The lines of his neck were beautiful, as well as the sheen of sweat on his whole body. Leafy watched how Jason's muscles tensed, how he tried to push against each thrust, how he bit his lips in order to keep silent, face pulled into a lovely grimace with sweat dripping down his forehead. He watched as he angled his hips with hard-learned precision, driving his cockhead into Jason's sweet spot.

With a strangled gasp, Jason came, white ropes of his sticky semen splashing on his own belly and chest, his body clamping down on Leafy's own hard cock. His breathing became ragged as he started to rut against Jason's perky arse, no longer able to hold back as he felt these incredible, hot walls tightening around him. He was grunting now, gripping Jason's hip as he frantically chased his own relief, and with a low growl and shudder, he too came, his cock spurting his semen into his partner's arse. With a groan, Leafy pulled his still-twitching cock out, directing the spray of hot spunk onto his human's body to mix with Jason's.

He released the man from his hold soon after, bending down to lick away the cum that covered Jason. His human was breathing hard, muffling the sound with one hand, legs still shaking and wide open as cum trickled out of his hole. Leafy smirked and sidled down, running his tongue between Jason's spread cheeks.

"Leafy!" his human hissed, but he didn't pay him any mind. He knew Jason loved this, so he kept going until he was somewhat clean. Only then he crawled back up to cuddle against the heated and lax body of his Trainer, wrapping possessive arms around him.

"You're impossible," Jason murmured, but he practically melted into the hug and leaned in for a kiss. "Love you, idiot."

"Sceptile," Leafy said, because it was all he could ever say to his human. Not that he needed more words, judging by Jason's warm smile.

His human understood him well enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet this time. Also Leafy's PoV. Did I already say how much I'm digging them?
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


	3. Chapter 3

Jason watched the crowd, leaning against Leafy. They were in Slateport City, standing on the deck of a ship that would take them all the way to the Unova region. He'd talked a lot with his friends and family before taking this step. He looked forward to it, planning to stay a year or two there to explore and catch new Pokemon to polish up his team. Only Leafy would go with him, his other Pokemon in the good care of his family for the time he was away.

Feeling Leafy shift slightly, Jason smiled at his Pokemon and wrapped one arm around him. "Let's go check out our room," he said, turning away from the sight of the buzzing city. It would be a long time until he saw it again, and it felt weird and exciting. He'd never been away from his home city for so long. But as long as he'd his Leafy with him, he would manage.

Their room was fairly small - anything bigger and Jason couldn't have afforded it. A bed took most of the space, but there were a small desk and a chair as well as a TV and a garderobe in it. The bathroom was tiny and attached to the room - there'd be a communal shower further down the corridor. Placing his backs onto the floor, Jason stretched and looked around. They were lucky and got a room with a small window looking out to the ocean. "Two days," he sighed, falling onto the bed. "I hope the weather will be okay."

Leafy explored the room for a while, but soon grew bored with it and joined Jason on the bed. It creaked under their combined weight and was a bit too small for both of them, but Jason didn't mind, cuddling closer to Leafy. "Only us now, buddy," he murmured against Leafy's warm skin, giving him small kisses, mostly to comfort himself. He was nervous about this. Nervous and so, so excited.

Leafy huffed and nuzzled him as if to cheer him up. It caused Jason to laugh, especially when Leafy rolled on top of him. "What, here? We can't, bud. People will hear us." He only got a snort as an answer as Leafy wiggled between Jason's legs and slowly rutted against his crotch. Jason gasped before he moved away, despite the tingle of arousal pooling in his belly. "I'm serious. The walls are super thin, and if they catch us fucking they'll likely throw us out or call the police."

He watched Leafy puffing up and narrow his eyes. He felt a bit disappointed as well - the last two days had been too hectic for them to go at it. Jason, being a young man, was very tempted, and he knew Leafy was even worse off - the Pokemon had an active libido, ever since they started their relationship. Even now Jason could see the tip of Leafy's cock poke out of his pouch, ready to swell up to full size to claim his prize, and he had to swallow down, thinking about that hot meat pounding his ass raw.

"Shit," he said, feeling himself growing as well, tenting his trousers. Looking towards the door, he got up from the bed and turned the key, locking them up. "Fuck... okay, listen. You have to gag me, like back at my parent's house, yes?" His voice was a low whisper, his words causing Leafy to nod frantically. He had to swallow a laugh at how desperate his Pokemon was to get laid. But then he was not better, wasn't he? Jason grinned despite his nerves and opened up his trousers, his own cock half-hard and filling up. Letting them fall down, he dug through his backpack to get a well-used lube bottle out, throwing it to Leafy who caught it with ease. Shoes, socks, boxers and his shirt followed his trousers to the floor, and the moment he was fully naked he could already feel Leafy's vines wrapping themselves around his body to pull him back to bed.

"Quietly," he warned Leafy again as his Pokemon knelt between his legs. He could already sense that this wouldn't be a slow session - Leafy's cock was out and _leaking_ , his Pokemon trembling with impatience. It reminded Jason that Leafy was close to his heat, which might be the reason for him to pressure for sex. It made his heart beat faster - in a week, they'd be in Unova and had all the time to sate Leafy's lust when he entered heat properly.

Jason _loved_ the mating season so, so much, his cock giving a twitch at the thought alone.

With trained motions, Leafy opened the bottle of lube, squirting a generous portion into one hand. The other one spread Jason's arse cheeks while several vines spread his legs, a couple more creeping up to his face. He greeted them with a heated lick and opened his mouth to welcome them in, feeling them rolling up into a ball to gag and silence him. Humming against them, he lifted his hips a bit more when he felt Leafy's fingers rubbing against his puckered hole. Arceus knew that Jason wasn't all that tight anymore - Leafy's cock was way too big for that, and neither of them wanted to give Jason's arse enough of a rest to make him tight again -, but it was easy for him to clench down on those prodding fingers that entered him. Leafy growled and thrust his fingers deeper, twisting and scissoring them to widen him up while spreading the slick lube. Jason's moans were successfully muffled by the gag and he arched his back, his cock starting to dribble precum all over his belly, but the fingers were pulled out far too soon. It was a pity - Jason loved foreplay very much, although the feel of Leafy's bulbous cockhead pressing against his hole was very nice as well.

Feeling it stretching his hole as it pushed inside was even better, and with a shiver, Jason pushed back, eager to feel the full length and girth of his lover. Leafy grunted and braced his arms next to Jason's head, looming over him and looking so damn gorgeous, yellow eyes glowing with thinly veiled lust. He pushed forward, digging his cock deeper into Jason, who could feel the pressure against his stretched walls. He didn't dare look anywhere else but into Leafy's eyes as the Sceptile mounted him until his throbbing cock was fully sheathed into his arse, a delicious burn tingling up his spine. He wanted to tell him how much he loved Leafy and prayed that it would show on his face, in his eyes and reddened cheeks and blissful expression.

With a smirk, Leafy dipped his head down, kissing and nuzzling Jason's cheeks and neck as he pulled out until only his bulbous cockhead rested inside Jason. His whine was swallowed by his gag, but a bit of his muffled cry made it past the vines when Leafy slammed his cock back inside, making the bed creak a bit. Groaning, the Sceptile moved back and slammed him again, and again, a constant powerful thrusting with long, delicious moves. It was a fast fuck, one that was made to quickly sate the Sceptile as he thoroughly fucked Jason into the mattress - filthy and animalistic and so, so good. It showed off Leafy's flexing muscles, his superb strength, but most of all his need for his Trainer.

Jason came with a muffled cry, his whole body spasming from the force of it. Ropes of hot cum shot out of his twitching cock, splattering against Leafy's chest and belly. The Sceptile rutted into his clenching arse, a strangled, low grunt coming out of his mouth, and followed Jason with a shudder, releasing his generous load deep inside the human.

They slowly came down from their high, cocks not really softening up even after their orgasms. The veins curled out of Jason's mouth, covered in saliva, and were replaced with Leafy's hot, searching tongue. Jason returned the kiss, making it slow and sensual as he wrapped his arms around Leafy's neck, only coming out of it when the ship's horn made them both jump.

"Whoa...," Jason said when the ship started moving out of port, eyes wide as he stared up at Leafy. He gulped, nerves fluttering again. "We're really doing this," he whispered. Leafy huffed and thrust into him, making Jason yelp a bit. _Of course we are, idiot_ , his Pokemon seemed to say with his eyes alone.

Jason smacked him lightly for the cheek, but in the end, Leafy got his revenge with another round of sex by spanking him good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for now. Hope y'all liked it.
> 
> **You're welcome to leave prompts and suggestions in my Idea Collection. ☺**


End file.
